The Shifter: I'm Not Lost
by Bad Sector
Summary: Dia kembali lagi, kali ini dengan tugas baru dan misi baru. Bukan sebagai Naruto Lucifer ataupun Kosmos tapi sebagai Uzumaki Naruto. Mampukah ia menghadapi ancaman yang masih mengancam dunianya? Strong-Naru! Insensitive-Naru!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: The Shifter : I'm Not Lost

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship, dll.

Pairing: Narutox Ophis

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Dia kembali lagi, kali ini dengan tugas baru dan misi baru. Bukan sebagai Naruto Lucifer ataupun Kosmos tapi sebagai Uzumaki Naruto. Mampukah ia menghadapi ancaman yang masih mengancam dunianya? Strong-Naru! Insensitive-Naru!

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc

**A/N: Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi mereka yang masih mengharapkan lanjutan fic ini setelah beberapa kali mencoba mengingat alur yang terhapus. Tak lupa juga terima kasih buat Drak Yagami dan juga El-Namikaze no baka yang ngasih saran buat nama ficnya hehehe. P.S: Brand New World bakal update hari minggu atau sabtu malam.**

Prolog : I,m Back!

"Hey, kalian dengar berita itu tidak? Katanya ada murid baru tiba di sini loh." Kasak kusuk semacam ini sekarang sedang ramai di bincangkan di dalam sebuah kelas. Semuanya tenggelam dalam sebuah euphoria tersendiri saat mendengar kabar seperti 'Ada murid Baru', 'Ada Guru Baru', dan semacamnya. Hal yang normal bagi anak SMA pada umumnya.

Srak! Srak! Srak!

Diantara semua murid yang sedang sibuk memperbincangkan topik tersebut, seorang gadis berambut merah lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan berkutat pada hitungan-hitungan matematika di lembar kerjanya. Peluh mengalir sedikit dari pipi mulus tersebut sebagai pertanda bahwa kegiatan ini dia lakukan secara terburu-buru.

'Kuso! Kenapa aku sampai lupa ada PR hari ini?!' Umpatan itu dia pendam saja di dalam hatinya. Otaknya kini sibuk bekerja sama dengan daerah lengannya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tersebut. Pandangannya secara teratur terbagi antara kertas hitung dan buku matematikanya. Dia tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya. Bahkan saat sahabatnya datang menghampirinya.

"Ara, tumben sekali kau lupa mengerjakan tugasmu Rias?" Suara lembut terdengar dari samping kirinya dan membuat gadis itu menunda pekerjaannya sesaat dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang memanggilnya.

"Kau tidak tahu sibuknya aku kemarin malam, Akeno." Rias hanya memasang ekspresi sebalnya yang imut sesaat dan memilih untuk berkutat lagi dengan rentetan soal-soal biadab itu.

Akeno hanya terkikik pelan mendengar omongan sahabatnya itu. "Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Rating Game sudah dekat dan itu penting bagi para iblis seperti kita." Gadis berponytail ini memaklumi kesibukan gadis berambut merah ini mengingat bahwa dia dan dirinya bukanlah manusia biasa. Mereka iblis dan mereka juga punya urusan penting lainnya sebagai iblis.

"Andai saja sekolah libur sekarang." Keluhan Rias sungguh beralasan karena dirinya kesulitan membagi tugas antara sekolah dengan kesibukkannya sebagai iblis yang mau naik peringkat. Namun, perbincangan ini harus segera berakhir saat guru mereka masuk kekelas sembari membawa sesosok pemuda asing ke kelas mereka.

"Ohayou Sensei!" Sapaan bersahabat dilontarkan oleh para murid dan dibalas sapaan lembut oleh sang guru. Namun, perhatian mereka sebenarnya fokus kepada sosok pemuda di samping sang guru. Orang itu tampak pendiam namun terkesan tampan meskipun misterius.

"Minna-san, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru." Guru ini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda tersebut seolah memberi isyarat untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. "Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Anggukan dengan senyum lembut diberikan oleh pemuda ini sebagai tanda terima kasih. Dirinya lalu berbalik kebelakang dan mengambil sebatang kapur dan menuliskan namanya.

" Yosh. Minna-san, perkenalkan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuan kalian." Pemuda ini seolah memberikan signal persahabatan kepada mereka semua dan membuat kelas tersebut menjadi hidup.

"Hmm, Kupikir dia lumayan tampan." Salah seorang gadis mengomentari penampilan pemuda itu sembari melihatnya dari atas sampai ke bawah. Tampan? Bisa jadi. Mata biru langit serta rambut pirang jabrik ditambah wajah mulus tanpa ada noda membuat kata tersebut pantaslah kiranya disandang pemuda ini.

"?" Sementara itu, ada dua orang gadis yang sedang tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka sendiri namun mereka sedang memikirkan hal sama. 'Sosok itu, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya.' Begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran mereka sekarang.

"Uzumaki-san, kau bisa duduk di samping Himejima-san." Sang guru memberikan petunjuk berupa arahan kepada Pemuda pirang ini menuju ke sebuah bangku kosong yang menghadap sebuah jendela. Anggukan ringan serta terima kasih diucapkan pemuda ini sebelum berjalan menuju bangkunya kepada sang guru.

Srak!

Naruto menaruh tasnya dan membuka buku pelajarannya. Dia sadar diperhatikan secara intens oleh dua orang gadis disamping kanan dan dibelakangnya. Namun, dia memilih membiarkannya saja serta lebih memilih fokus pada pelajarannya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skip Time

'Ah, baru tiba di dunia ini kok sudah sepanas ini ya?' Begitulah kiranya keluhan seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang menikmati berjalan di tengah panasnya mentari musim panas. Bajunya kini sudah basah dan mencetak habis bagian punggungnya. 'Ah, Khaos. Kenapa kau mengirimkanku saat musim panas!' umapatan dia lontarkan kepada seseorang entah dimanapun dia berada. Akhirnya langkah penuh deritanya terus terjadi sampai ia tiba di rumahnya.

" Tadaima." Suaranya parau karena kehausan. Namun, dia tetap berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dan kemudian mengambil remote AC yang melekat ketembok. Dirinya pun memilih melompat kesebuah sofa sembari menghidupkan ACnya.

"Naruto! Buka dulu sepatumu!" sebuah suara seorang gadis membuat pemuda pirang ini segera melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sebagaimana harusnya. Perlahan pemuda malang ini menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam sedang menatapnya memakai tatapan pembunuh. "Apakah kau masih ingat perkataanku soal Kudis serta daki bila memakai baju penuh keringat?" Aura intimidatif gadis ini membuat Naruto Kicep dan memilih melepas bajunya sekarang.

"Baka! Jangan di depanku juga kali!" Gadis itu menutup wajahnya karena malu melihat tubuh topless pemuda itu. Tetapi, jarinya bersekongkol dengan matanya sehingga jarinya terbuka dan membiarkan dia melihat hal itu.

"Ayolah, Ophis. Aku cuma buka baju kok. Lagipula kau sudah pernah melihatku telanjang full dan kenapa kau mempermasalahkan ini?" Omongan kelewat polos orang ini membuat gadis itu menghadiahinya sebuah pukulan keras keperutnya.

"Ohok!" Pemuda ini tersungkur ketanah sembari menahan sakit di perutnya akibat pukulan tadi. "K-kenapa?..." Lirihan dramatis dicobanya namun tidak berbuah hasil yang baik pada pemuda ini.

"Karena kau Baka!" Gadis ini melengos pergi ke arah dapur dan meninggalkan pemuda itu yang masih pundung di pojok ruangan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kraus! Kraus! Kraus!

"Syukurlah, makananmu memang enak!" Seorang pemuda kini sedang menikmati makanannya dengan lahap ditemani seorang gadis bertubuh kecil namun memberikan kesan imut. Mata gadis ini hanya menatap lembut pemuda tersebut tanpa disadari orangnya.

"Hmm, Ophis. Kenapa kau menatapku terus dari tadi?" Naruto akhirnya sadar ditatap terus dari tadi oleh gadis kecil ini. Matanya sesaat menatap kearah lawan bicaranya dan seolah menemukan sesuatu. "Sokka, kau juga mau makan kan." Sumpit pemuda itu kemudian menjepit sepotong Karage dan mengarahkannya kapada gadis tersebut. "Ahh…"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Baka." Namun gadis ini tetap mengambil suapan itu dan mengunyahnya. "Aku cuma berpikir cepat sekali kau kembali kesini. Kupikir akan lama sekali setelah ini." Senyum senang terukir dibibir mungil itu sebagai pertanda rasa bahagia karena bersama pemuda ini.

"Oh, soal sih, Kupikir aku akan kembali dan melihat anakku telah dewasa. Namun, sepertinya aku harus melindungi kalian berdua." Tatapan lembut dia arahakan keperut sang gadis dan sukses membuat rona di wajah gadis ini.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kau tiba-tiba saja datang dan membawaku kesini. Kuharap bukan hal yang buruk." Tangan kanan gadis ini perlahan merayap ke tangan kiri pemuda tersebut seolah mencoba mendapatkan ketenangan darinya.

"Hmm, bisa dibilang buruk juga." Balas pemuda pirang itu sembari mengingat kembali apa yang ia dan Khaos perbincangkan.

[Flashback]

"Nii-san, sudah waktunya dirimu kembali bangkit." Khaos, sang dewa penghancur sedang berdiri di hadapan sebuah Kristal yang memancarkan cahaya terang. Cahaya tersebut bersinar lembut menerangi tempat hampa itu hingga membuat suasana menjadi lebih tenang.

"Bangkit? Apa maksudmu? Bukankah baru sebentar aku berada di sini?" Tanya balik sebuah suara dari cahaya tersebut. cahaya itu bisa dibilang merupakan Uzumaki Naruto yang hanya tinggal jiwanya saja.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu, Nii-san. Kemarin aku mendeteksi kalau sebuah kejadian telah membuat versi lain dari alam semesta ini merembes ke wilayah kita." Khaos memasang wajah serius sembari menengadahkan tangannya kehadapan cahaya tersebut dan memperlihatkan sebuah lubang hitam yang tampak kecil namun entah kenapa semacam kekuatan jahat terpancar dari sana.

"Khaos, aku merasakan semacam energi yang mengerikan menyeruak dari sana. Apakah sudah menyelidiki tentang hal ini?" Tanya balik Naruto.

"Semua yang kulakukan sudah kulakukan namun tidak ada hasil yang memuaskan mengenai ini. Namun, menurut legenda yang kuketahui, Kami-sama memiliki versi alternative dari dirinya sendiri dengan kepribadian yang 180 derajat berbeda jauh dengan yang kita kenal." Khaos menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak dan menengadahkan tangannya ke arah cahaya tersebut hingga sebuah asap menyelubunginya. "Nii-san, waktunya dirimu untuk pergi mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan pertempuran kita beberapa waktu lalu hingga menyebabkan hal ini terjadi." Pemilik rambut biru tersebut kemudian mengucapkan beberapa mantra kuno ke arah Naruto.

Sring!

Sebuah cahaya biru memendar dan perlahan membentuk sebuah tubuh dengan kulit tan serta rambut pirang jabrik yang membuat orang terdiam sesaat melihatnya. Sosok itu memakai sebuah jubah filsafat dengan kedua mata biru langitnya yang tetap memancarkan semangat seperti dahulu. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hmm, jadi sudah saatnya aku pergi kembali ke bumi ya?" Naruto kemudian menggerakkan kedua tangannya mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh barunya itupun mencoba meremas-remas udara di sekitarnya. "Hmm, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan kedua tanganku." Pemuda pirang itu menyadari sesuatu. Tangan kirinya memancarkan cahaya putih sementara tangan kanannya memancarkan cahaya hitam.

"Apa ini, Khaos?" Naruto beralih kepada adiknya yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ini kekuatan barumu, kak. Setelah Sacred Gear milikmu rusak berat akibat pertarungan kita sebelumnya, aku memutuskan untuk memberikan setengah dari kekuatanku kepadamu untuk misi ini." Ucapan Khaos ini langsung membuat mata Naruto membulat.

"T-tapi, kalau begitu sekarang kekuatanmu habis artinya?!" Pemuda pirang itu menatap panik pemuda di depannya. Namun, tangan kanan Khaos memberikan isyarat agar kakaknya tetap tenang.

"Tenanglah kak, kita berdua adalah sesuatu yang saling melengkapi sehingga bila satu sisi kosong maka sisi lain akan mengisi. Kekuatanku mungkin sekarang hampir habis namun perlahan akan terisi kembali dengan alaminya karena alam selalu menjaga kesimbangan yang ada." Jelas Khaos yang membuat Naruto menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Begitukah? Hmm, aku sampai lupa hal mendasar seperti tadi karena lama tidak bertarung. Jadi, apa kekuatan yang kau berikan ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran sembari menggengam tangan kanannya hingga merasakan sebuah ledakan tenaga membakar sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya.

Khaos yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng pelan. "Nanti Nii-san juga akan tahu sendirinya. Yang lebih penting lagi, kakak harus menjaga Ophis karena aku punya firasat buruk dengan kejadian ini. Mungkin 'mereka' mengincar Ophis." Khaos mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, kau benar. Mungkin sebaiknya aku segera bergegas menemuinya sekarang. Namun, sebelum itu ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Apakah segel ingatanku masih berfungsi dengan baik?" Tanya Naruto kepada Khaos dengan wajah was was.

"Ya, segel itu masih berfungsi dengan baik. Bahkan aku menhapus ingatan tentang pertempuran terakhir itu." Balas Khaos yang membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. " Apakah kakak berencana untuk membukanya?" Tanya Khaos dengan wajah penasaran.

"Tidak untuk sekarang. Kurasa mereka belum boleh tahu kabar buruk ini. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Naruto kemudian membuka sebuah gerbang besar di dekatnya yang muncul entah dari mana dan menghilang.

"Hati-hatilah kak." Ucap khaos dengan nada khawatir melihat kakaknya pergi.

[End Flashback]

"Ya, jadi bisa dibilang kita sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui sama sekali seperti apa." Ucap Naruto kepada Ophis. sementara itu, Ouroboros mungil mendekap tangan pemuda tadi sembari memasang wajah memelas.

"Kali ini kumohon janganlah nekat." Ucapnya sembari menahan air mata karena sudah sekian kali melihat pemuda itu meregang nyawa karena aksinya.

Senyum tipis mengembang dari wajah pemilik iris biru langit tersebut. Dengan lembut tangan kanannya mengelus kepala gadis tadi. "Tenanglah, kali ini akan berbeda." Ujarnya lembut.

Ophis yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang sembari menatap perutnya.

'Nee, ayahmu orang yang baik bukan?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beberapa hari setelah Naruto tiba di Kota Kuoh dan bersekolah lagi seperti biasanya, iapun mulai kembali membiasakan diri untuk menjalankan aktivitasnya sebagai murid SMA. Dirinya kembali berkenalan dengan Rias serta Akeno layaknya teman sekelas pada umumnya. Namun, jujur ia merasa canggung karena sebenarnya sudah mengenal mereka berdua sebelumnya. Dirinya bisa saja melepas segel yang ia tanam namun bukan waktu yang tepat rasanya bila sekarang juga ia melakukan hal tersebut. Dirinya pun diam-diam memata-matai aktvitas klub spiritual yang dijalankan Rias sebagai kedok dalam upaya pembasmian iblis liar dengan maksud mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya mengenai apa yang terjadi selama ia pergi. Selama seminggu pengamatannya berjalan lancar hingga malam ini….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Atas nama klan Gremory, aku Rias Gremory akan menghukummu!" Rias Gremory sang penerus klan Gremory kini sedang menengadahkan tangannya ke udara sembari membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir besar. Mata birunya menatap tajam seekor iblis berwujud naga berkepala tiga yang kondisinya telah mengenaskan akibat sabetan pedang serta pukulan.

"Terkutuk kalian para bangsawan!" Makhluk tersebut mendesis penuh dendam meratapi akhir hidupnya yang tinggal sebentar lagi. Dirinya sudah dikepung oleh anak buah Rias di segala penjuru arah sehingga membuatnya hanya bisa berdiam diri di lapangan sepi tersebut.

ZUOORRR!

Cahaya merah kehitaman ditembakkan oleh Rias ke arah naga tadi hingga memusnahkan makhluk tersebut menjadi tak bersisa.

"Buchou memang kuat!" Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik kecoklatan dengan sarung tangan merah di tangan kirinya tampak tersenyum senang meskipun pakaiannya compang camping setelah bertarung dengan iblis tadi.

"Ara-ara, Buchou tampaknya sedang bersemangat sekali hari ini." Akeno sang Queen pun tak mau kalah menimpali.

"Buchou, Sugoi…" Gadis dengan rambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Asia Argento tampak kagum melihat kekuatan pemimpin mereka.

Rias yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. Namun, dirinya merasa cukup puas dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya sudah mampu menghabisi iblis seperti tadi bersama rekannya. 'Perkembangan yang memuaskan. Terutama Issei dan Kiba.' Pikirnya sembari menatap pemuda berambut coklat tadi dan seorang pemuda cantik yang menggengam sebuah pedang.

"Baiklah, sekarang sudah waktunya kita pu-" "Buchou, awas!" Baru saja Rias ingin menarik mundur para pionnya namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah pedang berwarna putih tiba-tiba saja melayang ke arahnya.

Bruakh!

Sebuah ledakkan kecil tercipta namun cukup untuk membunuh seseorang bila terkena langsung. Rias yang telah memasang pose bertahan sembari terduduk tampak terkejut melihat seorang pemuda asing berdiri di depannya sambil menahan serangan tadi dengan tangan kosong.

"!" Rias hanya bisa terkejut dan terdiam dalam kebingungan saat melihat sesosok tubuh sedang berdiri di depannya. Sosok itu memakai mantel dengan hoodie yang cukup besar untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Buchou!" Issei tampak histeris dan segera berlari menuju Rias. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok misterius tersebut berdiri di depan Rias sembari menahan serangan mendadak tadi.

"Siapa kau?!" Kiba beserta salah satu rekannya, Koneko tampak waspada melihat sosok misterius itu hanya berdiam diri tidak mengatakan suatu apapun kepada mereka. Namun,tatapannya hanya terfokus pada sesuatu di depannya yang perlahan mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Are are, tak kusangka ada yang bisa menahan seranganku semudah itu. Padahal niatku cuma mau membunuh adik maou itu." Ucap sosok tadi sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"…" Sosok misterius yang menolong Rias hanya berdiam tanpa suara. Namun, kedua mata biru safirnya menatap tajam musuhnya yang mengenakan topeng tersebut.

"Keparat! Siapa kau! Beraninya menyerang Buchou?!" Issei yang tersulut emosinya saat sosok itu mengejek ketuanya. Gauntlet di tangan kirinya kemudian bersinar terang dan menembakkan sebuah cahaya berwarna hijau.

"Dragon Shot!" Pemuda itu menembakkan serangannya yang lumayan mematikan namun hanya ditanggapi oleh lawannya dengan sapuan lemah dari tangan kirinya hingga membuat bola tadi terpental ke belakang dan meledakkan hutan di belakangnya.

"Hmm, lalat pengganggu." Ucap sosok tadi sembari menghilang dari pandangan Issei dan tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"!" Issei yang menyadari kehadiran musuhnya segera berbalik untuk menahan serangan. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Mati kau….." Desis lawannya tersebut sembari menyatukan jari telunjuk dan tengan tangan kanannya membentuk sebuah pisau.

Akeno dan Kiba yang menyadari hal tersebut segera mencoba menolong namun sudah terlalu lambat karena musuh sudah siap memotong kepala Issei.

Bukh!

Sebuah pukulan keras menghantam wajah orang tersebut hingga membuatnya terpental ke belakang beberapa meter.

Wush!

Angin malam yang kencang kala itu perlahan meniup jubah sosok misterius tadi dan memperlihatkan wajah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang beserta tatapan tajam dari kedua mata birunya kepada sang musuh.

Rias dan Akeno yang melihat sosok tersebut seketika membeku kala mereka menyadari siapa sosok tersebut.

"U-Uzumaki-san?!..." Keduanya menatap tak percaya melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan mereka sambil mengepalkan tinjunya tersebut.

Sementara itu, sosok bertopeng tersebut perlahan berdiri sembari diiringi oleh tawanya yang psikopatik. "Khu…khu….khu…Terus berdatangan satu persatu….Kalian akan kubunuh di sini! Ha!Ha!Ha!" Teriaknya sembari mengeluarkan sebuah pedang besar berwarna hitam dengan ukiran kuno mewarnai kedua sisinya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tanpa kata sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang telah berpendar akibat ledakkan energi. "Ayo maju!"

TBC

**Ohayou Minna, BadSector kembali setelah dua bulan hiatus hehehe. Gomen gomen kalau ada yang menunggu update fic saya. Karena urusan sekolah juga merupakan prioritas utama saat ini. Oke, ini prolog The Shifter 2 yang saya janjikan. Untuk update selanjutnya mungkin minggu depan setelah sekolah sibuk classmeeting hehehe. jangan lupakan review hehehe. Karena review kalian merupakan sumber semangat saya dalam melanjutkan cerita ini hehehe. Tak lupa juga saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi para reviewer, para pemberi fav ataupun follow dan bagi kalian semua yang mau meluangkan waktu membaca karya gaje saya. Sekian dulu dan sampai jumpa. **


	2. The Beginning

Tittle: The Shifter : I'm Not Lost

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship, dll.

Pairing: Narutox Ophis

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Dia kembali lagi, kali ini dengan tugas baru dan misi baru. Bukan sebagai Naruto Lucifer ataupun Kosmos tapi sebagai Uzumaki Naruto. Mampukah ia menghadapi ancaman yang masih mengancam dunianya? Strong-Naru! Insensitive-Naru!

Warning: OOC,Adult Theme,Violence,typo,Etc

**A/N : Waktunya menjawab pertanyaan beberapa Guest**

**Q:Ingatan Naruto di segel tapi kok masih ingat sama semuanya?  
>A: mungkin anda salah persepsi. Maksudnya "segel ingatanku" dalam cerita itu artinya segel ingatan buatan Naruto yang diberikan pada semuanya. Jadi, intinya hanya salah persepsi saja.<strong>

**Q:Lemon?  
>A:Marilah angkat tangan ke atas dan berdoa agar ada seemacam wangsit untuk menulis adegan lemon yang hot .<strong>

**Q:Yang nyerang Rias itu Naruto atau orang lain?  
>A:Kayaknya ada yang bingung. Jawabannya orang lain. Kan ada orang bertopeng sama naruto.<strong>

**Q:Setting waktu?  
>A:Musim panas, sekitar sebulan atau lebih mendekati libur musim panas light novel vol 5.<strong>

**Q:Pairing?  
>A:Biarkan cerita yang akan menjawab.<strong>

**Q:Godlike?  
>A:No, terlalu dini hahaha.<strong>

Chapter 1 : Kioku

"U-Uzumaki-san? Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" Akeno tampak terkejut melihat teman sekelasnya tiba-tiba berada di tempat seperti ini. Apalagi melihat bagaimana mudahnya ia menghajar lawan yang bahkan mampu mementalkan Dragon Shot milik Issei secara mudah.

" Penjelasannya menyusul. Sekarang kalian pergilah dari sini. Dia bukanlah lawan yang sebanding untuk kalian semua." Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Akeno lebih memilih memberikan perintah agar semuanya segera melarikan diri dari tempat tersebut.

Rias yang mendengar omongan Naruto langsung merasa tidak senang karena diremehkan. "Jangan bercanda! Kami mampu menghadapi-" TRANK! Tepat sebelum omongan gadis Gremory itu selesai, Naruto sudah berdiri lagi dihadapannya menahan serangan super cepat dari sosok bertopeng yang berusaha menebas kepala Rias dengan pedang hitamnya.

'Gerakannya lebih cepat dari Kiba!' Issei terperangah melihat reaksi kedua orang itu, baginya ini merupakan gerakan tercepat yang pernah ia tangkap dengan matanya selama ini.

'Bahkan akupun tidak menyadarinya!' Kiba tampak terkejut melihat bahwa kecepatan keduanya melebihi kecepatannya sebagai seorang knight.

Sementara itu, sosok bertopeng tadi tertawa pelan melihat bahwa ada lawan yang sepadan dengan dirinya. "Khu, khu, khu. Tampaknya dunia ini tidaklah semembosankan yang kukira." Ujarnya sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang apapun dan mencoba meninju Naruto dengan sebuah pukulan energi.

Slap!

Naruto yang menyadarinya segera melakukan sapuan kepada kaki penyerangnya hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. 'Kesempatan!' Pemuda pirang itu kemudian langsung melepas tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi menahan pedang hitam besar lawannya dan memunculkan sebuah Katana hitam dari sebuah lingkaran sihir untuk menebas perut lawannya.

Trank!

Rupanya reaksi lawannya setara dengan miliknya. Dengan cepat ia memindahkan pedangnya ke arah perutnya untuk menahan serangan pemuda pirang itu. "Tidak secepat itu." Ejeknya kepada Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuk kirinya ke arah kepala sang lawan dimana pada ujungnya telah mengumpul sebuah cahaya putih yang kemudian ia tembakkan ke kepala lawannya.

Psiu! Srakh!

"Hah, untung saja gerakanku sama cepatnya denganmu." Ujar sang lawan sambil melompat mundur kebelakang. Namun, dirinya tidak menyadari kalau diatasnya sudah ada Naruto yang lain sedang bersiap untuk memenggalnya.

"Mati kau!" Ucap Naruto sembari mengayunkan pedang besar berwarna putih ke arah kepala sosok bertopeng tersebut.

"A-apa?!" Namun, reaksi lawannya kali ini sudah terlambat dan dirinya terdorong ke tanah akibat tebasan pedang tadi hingga membuat tanah di sekitarnya ambruk meninggalkan sebuah kawah serta debu yang beterbangan menutupi area itu.

Naruto yang melihat klonnya berhasil melakukan eksekusi segera memberikan perintah agar klon tersebut menghilang.

"Khu, khu, khu. Tak kusangka kau memiliki jurus aneh semacam ini juga ya." Dari balik debu tersebut perlahan terlihat tubuh lawannya yang masih berdiri tegak dengan pakaian sedikit robek pada bagian lengannya memamerkan sebuah tato dengan motif salib terbalik berwarna hitam.

"Tampaknya butuh lebih dari ini untuk menjatuhkan lawan sepertimu." Ujar Naruto sembari membentuk segel aneh dengan tangannya. 'Pembukaan Saluran, MI-Hitsuji-U-Inu' Naruto tampak merapal segel tadi sembari memikirkan sesuatu sebelum mengeksekusinya.

"Mokuryuu!" "Groohh!" Muncullah tiga ekor naga kayu yang keluar dari tanah dan melesat menuju sosok bertopeng tadi lalu kemudian mencoba melilitnya.

"Hmm, kemampuan yang menarik. Namun butuh lebih dari itu untuk menangkapku!" Sosok tersebut tersenyum senang sambil menggabungkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menembakkan sebuah bola laser besar menuju ketiga naga tadi.

"Hotei!" Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut segera membuka kedua telapak tangannya dan menegadahkannya ke atas (Kayak Kamehameha Goku) dan membuat kedua naga sebelumnya mengeluarkan sepasang yang menangkap bola tadi dan kemudian melemparkannya balik kepada pemuda bertopeng yang masih melayang di udara dengan tatapan tak percaya melihatnya.

BUMM!

Terjadi ledakkan hebat di udara dan membuat gelombang kejut yang mempu mencabut pepohonan di bawahnya hingga terbang ke udara. Sementara itu, Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan Rias dan lainnya yang masih terperangah kagum sekaligus takut menuju tempat yang ia yakini sebagai lokasi jatuhnya musuhnya tadi.

"K-kekuatan yang luar biasa!" Rias hanya bisa mengucapkan kata itu saja saat melihat kemampuan yang Naruto keluarkan. Dirinya juga melihat bagaimana naga-naga kayu tadi perlahan menyusut dan menjadi pohon.

"D-dia membalikkan serangan lawan yang begitu mematikan dengan begitu mudahnya." Kiba yang melihat hal tadi hanya bisa terdiam melihat hutan yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi itu.

"Minna, sebaiknya kita mengejar Naruto. Dia harus memberiitahu kita apa yang terjadi!" Rias yang kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya lalu mengajak semua peeragenya untuk menyusul Naruto. Semuanya mengganguk setuju karena mereka juga penasaran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sudah menghilang?" Naruto yang tiba di lokasi hanya mendapati sebuah kawah besar yang kosong. Ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sementara itu, dari belakang ia merasakan bahwa Rias dan para rekannya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Keluarlah, aku tahu kalian mengikutiku." Ujarnya sembari membalikkan badannya kebelakang dan mendapati lehernya telah ditahan dengan pedang oleh Kiba yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya juga Koneko di sebelah kirinya sembari memamerkan tatapan tajam padanya.

'Tidak buruk juga. Mereka sudah berkembang sesuai perkiraanku.' Pujinya dalam hati sembari menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sebaiknya anda tidak bergerak selagi Ketua kami mencoba menanyakan beberapa hal kepada anda." Kiba mencoba berbicara sesopan mungkin kepada pemuda pirang itu karena ia sendiri tidak merasakan perlawanan datang darinya.

Naruto mengambil naafas panjang sebelum ia kembali megutarakan jawabannya. "Ya, silahkan saja tanyakan apa yang kalian mau." Jawabnya sambil membiarkan kedua orang itu mencegatnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, sebenarnya siapakah dirimu?" Rias yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya sembari berjalan pelan menuju lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku?" Pemuda pirang itu balik bertanya. "Aku cuma bisa bilang kalau diriku bukanlah musuh kalian." Ujarnya seraya berjalan menembus pedang dan tinju Kiba layaknya sesosok hantu.

'D-dia menembus pedangku?!' Kiba tampak terkejut melihat lawannya berjalan begitu lenggangnya tanpa merasa takut terancam oleh keberadaan mereka.

"Ya, dan satu lagi. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah." Salam Naruto sembari mengepakkan enam pasang sayap kelelawar dan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua dalam keterkejutan.

"A-Akuma?!" Issei melongoh takjub melihat pemuda pirang itu terbang menjauhi mereka dengan memamerkan enam pasang sayapnya yang seolah menampakkan bahwa ia berada jauh di atas mereka.

"T-tidak mungkin! Ia Iblis sama seperti kita!" Rias bertambah bingung saat ini. Setelah kejadian mengejutkan satu berlalu maka tibalah kejadian mengejutkan lainnya. Dirinya dengan kelompoknya hanya bisa menunggu esok hari untuk mencegat Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu, Naruto memilih terbang menuju dunia bawah menemui sahabat lamanya, Sirzechs. Dirinya terbang lurus menuju kediaman Maou tersebut melewati sunyinya malam di dunia bawah. Beberapa saat ia melihat kebawah mencoba memanggil kembali memori lawanya mengenai kehidupannya selama ini. "Ya, sepertinya pulang saat ini tidaklah buruk juga." Guraunya pada diri sendiri sembari melesat menuju rumah rekannya itu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Di lain pihak, Sirzehc Lucifer saat ini sedang duduk menatap bulan sembari mengingat sesuatu yang ia coba ingat namun ia tidak mampu ingat. 'Kenapa ada hal yang mengganjal rasanya di kepalaku?!' Pikirnya sembari melihat sesuatu mendekat menuju tempatnya.

"Siapa itu?" Gumamnya pelan sembari menunggu sosok tadi turun dan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Yo, lama tidak jumpa." Naruto secepat kilat berdiri di hadapan Sirzechs sembari menempelkan telunjuk kanannya ke kepala Maou Lucifer itu. Seketika itu juga Pria berambut merah itu terdiam sejenak. Perlahan ingatannya mengenai sosok di hadapannya itu muncul kembali.

"Naruto…" Ia berdesis sesaat dan tersenyum. Namun, sesaat kemudian ia menghantamkan pukulannya hingga membuat pemuda tadi terhempas ke tanah.

"I-itai…" Naruto meringis kesakitan menerima pukulan dari sang sahabat yang tampak marah dan kesal padanya.

"BAKAYARO! Beraninya kau pergi seenaknya dan membuat adikkmu sedih!" Sirzechs yang sedang dalam mode sis-con meremas kedua tangannya sembari mengatur tenaga untuk memberikan bogem mentah kepada pemuda pirang malang dihadapannya itu.

"T-tunggu dulu! Dia tidak mengingatku sekarang! Karena itulah aku mengunci ingatannya supaya ia tidak sedih!" Naruto tampak panik bukan main melihat rekannya yang sedang berada pada mode terburuknya itu mencoba menghadiahinya dengan bogem.

"Oh, begitukah. Lalu kenapa kamu kembali lagi sekarang?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada kesal.

"B-begini! Ceritanya panjang sekali. Tapi bisakah setidaknya biarkan aku masuk ke dalam dan mendapatkan makanan? Perutku lapar sekali tau!" Naruto yang memang belum makan dari siang karena Ophis yang sedang ngambek hingga membuatnya tidak bisa makan.

Sirzechs hanya bisa mengurut kepalanya menyadari tingkah laku kawannya yang kelewat tidak peka itu. "Ya, ya, ya. Masuklah. Akan kuminta pelayan menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Ujarnya jengkel. Namun, ia tersenyum senang melihat apa yang ia lupakan kembali ia ingat.

'Ah, aku seorang sahabat yang buruk.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jadi, maksudmu sekarang dunia kembali tidak aman? Akibat pertarungan tempoh hari?" Sirzechs terlihat serius mendengarkan cerita Naruto. Namun, lawan bicaranya malah asyik menyumpal mulutnya dengan makanan hingga membuat sang Maou hanya bisa mengelus dada.

"Byah Kwau Twwau Sendwiwi Kwan Kwalau Pwertaruwngan waktwu itwu Twerjadi dwi dimeswi lwain." Mulut penuh makanan membuat apa yang diucapkan pemuda pirang itu menjadi tidak jelas dan membuat Sirzechs ingin menghajarnya sekarang juga.

"Ya, lalu?" Untunglah sekian ratus tahun berteman membuat Maou ini mengerti apa yang sahabatnya katakan sehingga tidak ada siara ulang tadi.

"Sepertinya celah dimensi terbuka dan menyebabkan dimensi asing merembes masuk ke dalam dunia kita" Jelas Naruto yang baru menelan makanannya.

Sirzechs mengganguk paham mengenai penjelasan Naruto. Wajar saja bila dua dewa bertemu maka akan menyebabkan sesuatu yang besar terjadi. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat ini?" tanya pria berambut merah itu kepada sahabatnya setelah mengetahui betapa rumitnya masalah yang terjadi.

"Melakukan penyelidikan. Namun, tadi aku bahkan sudah diserang oleh musuh. Lebih tepatnya adikmu dan rekan-rekannya yang menjadi target." Hal ini langsung membuat Sirzechs tertegun.

"L-lalu, bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan nada panik.

'Ya, sis-connya aku lagi.' Desah Naruto.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Aku menolong mereka." Sirzechs langsung bernafas lega mendengarnya. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang terjadi kalau adiknya sampai terluka.

"Syukurlah. Lalu, apakah kau akan membongkar identitasmu sekarang?" Tanya Sirzechs dengan nada bingung.

"Tampaknya tidak. Masih terlalu dini."Balas Pemuda pirang tadi sambil memotong daging minotaur yang disediakan Sirzechs dengan pisau makan. "Ah, ya. Bagaimana kabar yang lain selama aku pergi?" Naruto memulai percakapan ringan yang menemani mereka berdua sepanjang malam sembari tertawa bersama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Untung saja Sirzechs baik hati. Sekarang aku tidak kelaparan lagi. Tapi… kenapa pagi tiba begitu cepat ya? Padahal cuma ngobrol sebentar saja." Naruto yang sudah berada di dunia manusia manusia sedang berjalan ke rumahnya menanti Ophis membukakan pintu untuknya. Namun, di tengah perjalanan ia melihat seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang tergeletak di tanah dengan kondisi penuh luka. Iapun segera berlari untuk menolongnya.

"Gawat! Pendarahannya parah sekali." Naruto tampak berkeringat dingin melihat dari dada kanan sampai lengan kanan gadis itu bersimbah darah tanpa ada siapapun yang mengetahuinya.

"Kalau begini terpaksa harus memakai itu." Gumam pemuda pirang itu lagi sambil menaruh telapak tangan kirinya ke kening gadis itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya biru tua lemah yang perlahan menyembuhkan luka sang gadis.

"Yosh! Dengan ini dia akan menjadi mendingan. Tapi, sebaiknya ia kubawa ke rumah untuk perawatan lebih lanjut." Naruto kemudian membopong gadis itu kerumahnya tanpa menyadari resiko yang ia akan tanggung.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ophis, buka pintunya! Kumohon! Aku janji tidak akan membaca buku porno lagi!" Naruto tanpa malu berteriak layaknya orang gila tanpa peduli tetangga menertawai alasan bodohnya itu.

"Urusai! Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku melihatmu membaca majalah menjijikkan itu! Sekarang cepat pergi dari sini!" Ophis berteriak balik dari dalam rumah. Ia sebenarnya mau membiarkan Naruto masuk namun Ouroboros satu ini ingin agar pasangannya itu bertobat dari dunia nistah.

"Aku janji akan mengajakmu pergi ke taman nanti hari minggu! Akan kubakar koleksiku! Sekarang bukakan pintunya, aku sedang dalam masalah!" Mendengar kata masalah, gadis berambut hitam itu segera membuka pintu untuk pemuda pirang tersebut.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka dan menghadirkan sosok Naruto sedang menggendong seorang gadis cantik dengan posisi bridal style. Sementara pakaian sang gadis tampak compang-camping dengn efek sensual di mata Ophis yang masih marah.

"Ophis, dengarkan aku sekarang. Aku sedang dalam masa-" Namun, sebelum perkataannya selesai, ia terdiam merasakan aura dingin keluar dari tubuh gadis mungil itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau benar-benar dalam masalah…" Ucap Ophis dengan nada dingin karena marah bercampur cemburu. Tangannya mengepal kuat bersiap menghajar Naruto.

"O-Ophis….kau kenapa….?" Namun pertanyaan tadi tidak dijawab dan Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan setelahnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, jadi kamu menemukannya pingsan di jalan ya? Kenapa tidak bilang tadi?" Ophis dan Naruto yang baru saja rujuk kini sedang sibuk merawat anak gadis tadi.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal takut salah bicara lagi. 'Padahal dianya sendiri yang tidak memberi kesempatan untukku bicara.' Dengusnya sembari mengompres kepala gadis tadi.

"Ophis, bisakah kau merawatnya sampai aku pulang nanti? Solanya sebentar lagi sekolah akan mulai." Ujar Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ophis.

"Tentu saja. Oh iya, belikan aku pancake ya, entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin makan yang manis-manis akhir ini." Pintanya yang membuat pemuda pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya meratapi nasib kantongnya.

"Iya, iya. Nanti kubelikan." Ucapnya sambil menyambang tas sekolahnya yang hanya berisi buku tiga buah. Tiga buah? Begitulah, setiap hari kerjanya hanya mencoret-coret buku tersebut tanpa memperhatikan penjelasan gurunya. "Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasai!" Balas Ophis sembari melihat punggung pemuda pirang itu menjauh darinya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setibanya di sekolah, Naruto bisa mendapati bahwa Rias dan para anak buahnya tampak sedang menunggu dirinya. Namun, ia memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"Naruto-san, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Rias memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Namun, Naruto hanya memberikan gelengan pelan kepadanya.

"Tidak, nanti istirahat saja. Temui aku di bawah pohon dekat perpustakaan. Aku tidak ingin masuk ruangan klub kalian." Ujarnya pelan sambil melenggang pergi.

Sementara itu, Issei nampak naik darah melihat tingkah laku pemuda pirang yang mengacuhkan Buchounya itu. "Hey! Apa-apaan tingkah lakumu itu hah? Padahal Buchouy sudah mau bicara baik-baik denganmu?!" Tunjuknya sengan berapi-api. Namun, pemuda pirang tadi hanya berjalan lurus sembari mengorek lubang telinganya.

"Kau!" Issei yang terbakar emosinya mencoba meninju pemuda itu dari belakang namun Naruto dengan mudah merunduk ke bawah dan membiarkan pemuda berambut coklat itu melewatinya.

"Tidak secepat itu kamu melewatiku, Issei." Ujarnya sembari berjalan lagi meninggalkan mereka semua yang nampak bingung melihat kejadian tadi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu, di tempat lainnya.

"Apa, dia hilang dari radar?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kedua mata yang berbeda warnanya. Ia tampak tidak senang mendengar kabar yang dibawakan oleh seorang laki-laki berambut kuning panjang yang menunduk kepadanya.

"Begitulah, tuan. Sepertinya dia gagal dalam rencana kali ini." Jawab pemuda berambut pirang tadi sembari tetap membungkuk namun ia mulai mengangkat wajahnya. "Lalu, apakah kita akan mengejarnya Tuan?" tanyanya lagi sembari memamerkan kedua matanya yang berwarna biru kehitaman.

"Tidak, hindari aksi yang tidak bermanfaat saat ini. Kita tidak boleh menunjukkan diri terlalu banyak saat ini. Tuan besar belum memberikan perintah lebih lanjut mengenai hal ini." Ujarnya sembari memberikan tanda berupa lambaian tangan ringan agar pelayannnya itu segera undur diri.

"Baiklah, hamba mengerti." Ujarnya sambil menghilang dalam kabut.

Sementara itu, pemuda tadi hanya tersenyum di singgasananya sambil menikmati minumannya. "Khaos, kosmos….dunia yang menarik." Ujarnya sambil tertawa pelan namun sanggup membuat suasana ruangan tadi menjadi mencekam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kembali lagi kepada Naruto, saat ini ia memenuhi janjinya kepada Rias dan kawan-kawan yang menunggunya sedari tadi. Mereka semua tampak bersiaga melihat pemuda itu mendekat meskipun mereka yakin ia tidak akan bertindak nekat di keramaian semacam ini.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Naruto memilih langsung ke poin utama masalah untuk mengurangi basa-basi. Ia bisa saja membuat mereka semua mengingatnya kembali namun rasanya hal tersebut tidak akan ia lakukan saat ini mengingat bahwa mengingatnya sama saja akan membuat hal-hal lain menjadi lebih merepotkan. Ia takut kalau musuhnya akan memperoleh informasi mengenai penyusupan dirinya ke dunia ini. Ia hanya memberikan dispensasi kepada Ophis dan Sirzechs karena mereka berdua merupakan makhluk kuat yang susah untuk dijatuhkan.

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu, Uzumaki Naruto?Apakah kau iblis?"Tanya Rias yang sudah penasaran sejak kejadian kemarin. Ia mencoba mencari informasi iblis bermarga Uzumaki namun hasilnya nihil ditambah lagi tidak ada data mengenai pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendengus pelan. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah manusia biasa dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa." Ucapnya dengan tenang.

"Bohong! Mana mungkin manusia sepertimu bisa memiliki sayap iblis. Apalagi apa itu naga kayu yang kemarin?" Issei tiba-tiba saja memotong pembicaraan sambil menunjuknya dengan kesal.

"Sayap? Ah, itu cuma energi tubuh yang kumaterialisasikan ke dalam bentuk sayap. Aku bahkan bisa memegang salib. Lihat." Ujarnya sambil memamerkan sebuah kalung salib perak yang menggantung di dadanya. Rias yang melihat benda itu merasakan sensasi tidak menyenangkan yang membuat naruto segera menutupnya kembali.

"Lalu, soal naga kayu tadi itu hanyalah kekuatanku. Ya, sebagai jaminan kalau aku ini teman kalian maka akan kuberitahu sedikit mengenai kekuatanku." Ujarnya sembari menunjukkan tangan kiri dan kanannya yang berpendar dengan warna berbeda.

"Dengan kekuatan energi Yin di tangan kiriku aku membuat bentuk dan dengan energi Yang dari tangan kananku aku memberinya tenaga kehidupan. Ini tentu bukan berarti aku adalah Tuhan. Apa yang kuciptakan ada batasannya." Jels pemuda pirang tadi sembari memunculkan seekor burung merpati dari telapak tangannya dan membiarkan burung tadi terbang mengelilingi mereka yang kagum melihatnya.

"J-jadi, Naruto-san bisa menciptakan kehidupan?" Tanya Kiba dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Dalam beberapa hal bisa dikatakan begitu. Namun kemampuan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa sembarangan digunakan. Apa yang mati tetaplah mati dan yang hidup akan tetap hidup sampai waktunya habis." Ujarnya sambil berjalan balik meninggalkan mereka. "Ya, kurasa cukup sampai di sini saja perbincangan kita. Kelas sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Tambahnya sembari melambaikan lambaian ringan.

"Tunggu!" Rias dan Akeno secara bersamaan menahan tangan pemuda pirang itu. Hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi bingung sendiri melihat bagaimana mereka berdua dengan kompak menahannya.

Sementara itu, Rias dan Akeno bertatapan satu sama lain. Mereka merasakan semacam dejavu karena rasanya pernah memegang tangan ini.

Setelah terdiam sekian detik, akhirnya Rias membuka mulutnya. " Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan serius.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menahan nafasnya sesaat. Kemudian dengan halus melepas pegangan keduanya sambil tersenyum pada mereka. "Teman…" Iapun segera berlalu meninggalkan mereka dalam tanda tanya besar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malam harinya,

"Apakah ia sudah sadar?" Tanya Naruto kepada Ophis. ia baru saja tiba di rumah setelah sepulang sekolah kalang kabut mencari pancake buat pasangannya itu.

"Ya, ia baru saja sadar. Namun, sepertinya ia tidak mengingat apapun mengenai dirinya." Ujar Ophis yang membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kau pasti bercanda? Bagaimana caranya aku membawanya pulang sekarang?" Tanyanya kepada gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang dihadapannya itu. Namun hanya gelengan tanda tak tahu yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa membca ingatannya. Semua kenangannya terhapus namun untungnyaia masih bisa berbicara." Ophis membuat Naruto cengoh dengan penjelasannnya.

"Setidaknya itu masih bisa kita syukuri." Ujar Naruto sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah melihat keadaaan gadis yang terpaut lebih muda darinya sekitar 2 tahun itu.

"Ano, apakah kamu sudah baikan?"Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit gugup mengingat lawan bicaranya sudah lupa ingatan.

"Ano, anda siapa ya?" Tanya gadis tadi dengan nada polos. Wajahnya sedikit bulat namun tidak terlalu bulat juga. Kedua matanya berwarna merah tua namun menampakkan sebuah kejernihan. Dari raut wajahnya nampak bahwa ia memiliki sifat penuh semangat.

Naruto yang lupa mengenalkan diri langsung tertawa garing mendengarnya. "Ah, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku orang yang menemukanmu terkapar tadi pagi. Apa kau mengingat sesuatu mengenai dirimu?" Tanya pemuda pirang tadi yang dibalas dengan gelengan cepat dari lawan bicaranya.

"Namamu?" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh harap tapi hanya dibalas gelengan lagi.

"Maafkan saya, tapi aku tidak mengingat apapun." Ujarnya dengan nada sedih.

Naruto yang mendengarnya lalu mendapat sebuah ide sendiri. "Hm,kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama Yuuki!" Ujarnya yang membuat gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

"Yuuki (keberanian)?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, Yuuki karena kamu berani memotong pembicaraanku. " Naruto tersenyum sendiri menjelaskan alasan nyelenehnya dalam penamaan yang membuat Ophis ingin menjitak kepalanya.

"Yuuki…" gadis itu terdiam sesaat kemudian tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ya, nama yang cukup bagus. Akan kugunakan selama aku belum mengingat siapa diriku. Tapi, selanjutnya aku harus kemana?" Tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

Naruto yang mendengarnya kemudian menoleh kepada Ophis dengan tatapan penuh arti. Ophis yang mengerti maksudnya memberikan anggukan setuju. " Tinggalah disini selama kau mau. Setidaknya kamu bisa tinggal di sini sampai kamu mengingat semuanya." Naruto memasang pose jempol kepada Yuuki yang membuat mata gadis tadi membulat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yuuki dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Ya, dan sebaiknya kamu berangkat sekarang. Kurasa tubuhmu sudah waktunya untuk digerakkan kembali. Ayo kita pergi ke ruang makan dulu." Ajak Ophis yang dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Yuuki.

Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum senang meskipun ia merasa penasaran dengan aura tubuh yuuki. 'Auranya tidak jelas' batinnya sambil mengikuti Ophis dan juga gadis tadi ke ruang makan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu, di puncak sebuah gedung seorang pria berambut raven panjang sedang berdiri di bagian pinggir bagian gedung tadi sambil menatap temaramnya malam hari di kota Kuoh.

"Hmm, tampaknya 'dia' masih hidup. Tapi kubiarkan saja permainan ini berjalan dulu." Ujarnya sambil menatap kebelakang melihat beberapa iblis penjaga kota mengerubunginya dari belakang.

"Siapa kau?!" Tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan senjata bersiaga di tangan mereka.

"Aku?" Pria itu berbalik dengan tatapan tidak simpatik. "Bukan siapa-siapa." Ujarnya sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan lurus. Tatapan tadi dengan segera mengeluarkan semacam gelombang penghancur yang membuat seluruh iblis tadi terbelah tubuhnya menjadi potongan kecil.

"Inikah iblis? Menyedihkan." Ujarnya sambil menghilang dari pandangan.

TBC

Info Karakter

**Nama: Uzumaki Naruto  
>Ras: Keeper<br>Teknik: Yin-Yang, Creation Power, Weaponry Magic.**

**Yo, Chapter satu akhirnya update juga hehehe. Mungkin ada yang bingung buat beberapa hal bisa di tanyakan di review hehehe. Buat fic ini ane bakal menghadirkan karakter Naruto lainnya. Dan juga sistem jurus Naruto mirip dengan ninjutsu namun lebih praktis dan mematikan. Tentu dengan kelemahan yang terungkap di beberapa chapter lagi. jangan lupakan review hehehe. Karena review kalian merupakan sumber semangat saya dalam melanjutkan cerita ini hehehe. Tak lupa juga saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi para reviewer, para pemberi fav ataupun follow dan bagi kalian semua yang mau meluangkan waktu membaca karya gaje saya. Sekian dulu dan sampai jumpa.**


End file.
